


Jasmine For A Day

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: On the anniversary of your own death, the walls become weak and the dead can step back into the land of the living. Unable to miss this opportunity, Jasmine finds Hizaki in his dreams and convinces him to lend him his body for a day.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly in the garden, making the water in the fountain sparkle and bringing out the deep purple of the roses that seemed to fill the place for miles around. Birds sang softly, though unseen, and the air was filled with a fragrant aroma of rose petals and jasmine. Filled with a sense of peace and well being, Hizaki walked along the paths knowing he was searching for something, no somebody, here. Who was he searching for? It was a person and all the clues were hear but they would only appear if he could think of their name. It'd be obvious if he was awake, but in this dream state the name seemed to escape Hizaki's grasp again and again.

'Look at the clues!' Hizaki scolded himself, stopping in his tracks and looking around, roses the scent of Jasmine... Jasmine! Jasmine You! That was who he was searching for and sure enough with that realisation the man slowly materialised in front of him.

“Took you long enough!” Jasmine scolded, as he ran for Hizaki and wrapped his arms around the guitarist happily. “I've missed you.”

“I've missed you.” Hizaki responded, smiling though he knew this was just a dream. It wasn't real, though this man really felt like the real Jasmine You.

“Of course you did,” Jasmine agreed. “Because you love me.”

“I do,” Hizaki agreed easily. “You're one of my best friends.”

“Exactly. So you won't mind lending me your body for a day!” Jasmine suggested and Hizaki blinked in confusion. What was Jasmine talking about? “I know this is a dream but I'm real.” Jasmine explained. “I really am Jasmine You, or at least the soul, on the anniversary of your death the walls between life and death begin to break down and you can break through, though only for that day.”

“What a strange dream.” Hizaki muttered out loud.

“Dream or not, can you act like this is real?” Jasmine demanded. “Because I want to posses you for the day and I really need your blessing. I wouldn't just steal the body of a friend.”

“Sure,” Hizaki muttered, shaking his head at the insanity of this dream but deciding to at least act like what Jasmine was saying was real. What harm was there in doing that? “Why do you want my body?”

“I want to see you guys again,” Jasmine replied. “I've missed you all so much. Especially Yuki. Did he tell you?”

“That you two were a couple?” Hizaki asked. “Yeah he told us. He couldn't keep it secret when your loss was hurting him so badly.”

“I feel terrible,” Jasmine replied his smile fading. “To have put you all through so much pain.”

“You were sick, don't blame yourself.” Hizaki scolded.

“You're waking up Hizaki, the dream is falling apart!” Jasmine warned. “You need to make up your mind now. Can I have your body for the day?”

“Why choose me?” Hizaki asked, still not getting the urgency of Jasmine's request.

“Because you look great in a dress and won't care if I make you wear one.” Jasmine replied. “More than that, your body is the body I want most. You're so beautiful Hizaki, I always was a little jealous. So can I have it for a day? Please?”

“Sure.” Hizaki agreed again, pleased at the compliment. It was only a dream, it wasn't like he was going to wake up to find Jasmine You sharing his body.

 

Hizaki woke up to find Jasmine You sharing his body. It was a shock that made him want to scream, except he couldn't. Already the bassist had control of his limbs and instinctively he tried to fight for control.

“Hizaki stop it! You said I could have your body!” Jasmine scolded, breaking through Hizaki's initial fear and calming him enough to stop him trying to reinstate control.

“That was a dream. You can't really be here!” Hizaki complained. “Seriously Jasmine, is that really you?”

“It's really me,” Jasmine replied. “You said you missed me, now you get a whole day with me. You should be happy.”

“I'm more worried about what you're going to do with me,” Hizaki informed him. “Why are you here? Really, and don't just say it's because you missed us all.”

“But it is!” Jasmine exclaimed. “Especially Yuki. It's been so long since I was loved.”

“You stole my body to have sex with Yuki?!” Hizaki screamed at Jasmine, who went quiet. “Seriously Jasmine, that's just...”

“Yuki might not even want sex with you. Stop shouting.” Jasmine complained. “Let's just live this day out, OK? What are you meant to be doing today?”

“Band meeting,” Hizaki replied. “Followed by practise. We're composing a new song and Kamijo wants to hear it played out all together for the first time. It's lucky really. Just say I've not had chance to memorise it all yet and follow the music. Kamijo might be annoyed with me but not enough to say anything.”

“Oh that is lucky,” Jasmine replied. “Though if anything old comes up I'll give you control for a bit.”

“Why thank you,” Hizaki replied sarcastically. “For letting me use my own body.”

“No problem. Now let's get you washed.” Jasmine announced, as he got out of Hizaki's bed and headed into his bathroom with a smile on his, Hizaki's, lips. Today was going to be a great day and he knew he had made the perfect choice in body. Hizaki was beautiful and well liked and Jasmine always had felt a little bit envious of him.

 

Showered and dried, Jasmine headed for Hizaki's walk-in dressing room and looked around for something nice to wear. Something feminine and elaborate would be perfect but before he could choose anything Hizaki decided to ruin his fun.

“You need to pass as me, I don't dress up for practice.” Hizaki reminded him.

“You don't.” Jasmine agreed sounding disappointed. With an audible sigh he picked out a simple jeans and t-shirt combination, along with some underwear and dressed himself quickly before going to go and brush Hizaki's hair. He'd wear it loose with large sunglasses covering half his face when out in public, just like Hizaki did. This man seriously wasted his potential when it came to every day life.

“How do you not spend all day looking in the mirror?” Jasmine asked, as he ran the brush over the long blond hair, removing any tangles he could find.

“Did you spend all day looking in the mirror?” Hizaki asked. “Did you worship your own face?”

“No,” Jasmine replied. “But you're prettier than me.”

“All I can see is my flaws,” Hizaki admitted. “Don't get me wrong, I know I have a nice face but it doesn't seem special to me in the slightest.”

“If you could have the body of any member of the band, who would you choose?” Jasmine asked simply curious.

“Kamijo. Not for his looks but because I admire him as a person,” Hizaki replied. “I look up to him.”

“So the princess wants to be the prince?” Jasmine teased.

“The princess is a prince, only he's in disguise.” Hizaki answered, making Jasmine laugh.

“A great one at that,” Jasmine agreed. “Now come on! I can't wait to see the others again and meet whoever you got to replace me.”

“You were never replaced,” Hizaki answered. “We got a new bassist but he's not so much a replacement as an extra member.”

“Well what's his name?” Jasmine asked. “I should at least know that.”

“Masashi,” Hizaki answered and Jasmine held onto the name, pleased to be meeting another one of his friends.

 

Practise went smoothly, though there were times when Jasmine made mistakes, staring at another member too long or missing out on jokes that had come up after he had died. Hizaki did his best to coach Jasmine through the day, though it was stressful for him to have to sit back and trust his friend.

As practise commenced it was clear that Kamijo wasn't happy with the composing, which had been mainly Hizaki's work and the guitarist began to grow even more fed up. There was nothing wrong with the song, Kamijo was just being a jerk, going on about how it wasn't good enough. Had Hizaki been in control he would have snapped at Kamijo right then but Jasmine acted differently, working with the vocalist to change parts so dramatically that is startled the whole band.

“God Hizaki, this doesn't sound like your work at all!” Teru joked. “Tell me the truth, you've stolen it haven't you!”

“Oh yes!” Jasmine answered. “Straight from Jasmine You, been sitting on it for years.”

“Seriously?” Teru demanded.

“It's inspired by him,” Jasmine answered, as Hizaki started screaming at him in their head.

“I like it.” Kamijo decided and there were murmurs of agreement from the rest of the band. Even Hizaki had to admit the new composition was better.

“I'm going to treasure this song,” Hizaki promised Jasmine. “In your memory.”

 

Late afternoon Jasmine finally managed to capture his old lover alone, having already got the information he needed out of Hizaki, Yuki was currently single as was Hizaki himself. Well then, he might as well make a move on the drummer and the best way to do that was honesty.

“Yuki, I just thought you should know that this is me,” Jasmine spoke up. “I've taken Hizaki's body for the day.”

“What?” Yuki asked startled but Jasmine only leaned over and kissed him desperately, before pulling away from a the startled drummer.

“Hizaki seriously, what had gotten into you today?” Yuki demanded. “You've been acting strange all morning! Teru thinks you're on drugs you know.”

“Guess I'm not as good at being Hizaki as I thought,” Jasmine replied. “It's me Yuki, Jasmine.”

“Right....” Yuki muttered, as Jasmine reached over and lightly grabbed onto his crotch.

“Let's see, the last time I did this was the day before the one I ended up in hospital. We were sat on your sofa watching porn and I got too horny too watch any more. You called me a 'sex mad lunatic' and punished me for it.” Jasmine replied and Yuki's eyes widened in surprise.

“Jasmine? Really it's you?” Yuki asked shocked, there was no way Hizaki would have known that.

“Of course,” Jasmine replied. “And look we're all alone. Except Hizaki, he's in here threatening to kill me if I continue.”  
“Perhaps you should stop.” Yuki suggested, more than a little freaked out by these events.

“Nah, death isn't a threat to the dead,” Jasmine replied. “And I only have this body for a day.”

“Still. I'm the one who's going to have to deal with Hizaki's anger.” Yuki pointed out but Jasmine ignored him and dropped to his knees before the drummer to unzip Yuki's jeans, without a moments hesitation.

“Jasmine stop it!” Hizaki complained.

“Please, like you've never had another man’s cock in this mouth!” Jasmine scolded. “I'm not making you do anything you haven't done before.”

“But it's Yuki!” Hizaki exclaimed. “I can't just walk away as if nothing happened. It's going to be really uncomfortable tomorrow already.”

“Then I can't make it worse,” Jasmine pointed out. “Come on stop complaining. Perhaps after tonight you and Yuki could hook up. You're both single and hot and it's not fair for me to keep a claim on him.”

“I don't think...” Hizaki began. “Fine. But seriously Jasmine, you're not to go any further than this. I want to be able to look at Yuki tomorrow!”

“Just this.” Jasmine promised, as he finished getting the drummer aroused and deep throated him straight away. His technique seemed to focus more on sucking around Yuki's length than anything else. Hizaki went silent as he realised that he wasn't even chocking. Jasmine truly knew how to do this and Hizaki took note on exactly how Jasmine had stopped his gagging reflex for future reference. He hadn't thought his body was capable of this but clearly it was, it was eye opening and distracted him from what was truly going on.

Yuki moaned quietly as Jasmine pleasured him, making sure to shut his eyes so he could picture the bassist. It was strange for him to be in Hizaki's body and though he wouldn't admit it out loud Yuki had once or twice masturbated to thoughts of Hizaki doing this to him. How could he not when the guitarist was so beautiful?

Damn it! Why had he thought of that? Now the image in his head was of both men and if he opened his eyes he could only see Hizaki. He groaned out loud, knowing it sounded more like a wanton moan. Pushing the guilt aside he simply let his mind picture what it wanted to do.

Jasmine felt smug as Yuki came for him and pulled away to smile up at his former lover. As he licked the last taste of cum from Hizaki's lips, he realised the guitarist didn't seem to mind. It wasn't surprising, seeing as he too was gay, one of the many reasons the choice of body had been so easy for Jasmine too make.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki stared down at Hizaki, feeling uncomfortable. To him it really had seemed like both men were giving him a blow-job and the reality of the situation probably was that they were. Now the lust and excitement to have Jasmine back had faded, he felt embarrassed and blushing he quickly sorted out his clothing. Hizaki, Jasmine, looked smug and now Yuki knew the truth, he really could see the bassist in the way Hizaki was acting. He wasn't even standing like Hizaki, who normally appeared masculine in the way he held his body, Jasmine was more feminine but with more confidence and that was how Hizaki stood now.

“I suppose this explains why the song you composed earlier didn't feel like Hizaki's work.” Yuki commented, desperate to talk about anything other than what had just happened.

“It's OK, he can have the credit,” Jasmine replied. “You know I never spoke up before, back when I was alive, but I really wanted to contribute to the composition of songs only, Kamijo and Hizaki are both so good at what they do, I felt like I couldn't ask. At least I’ve done it now.”

“Do you have anything else you never achieved?” Yuki asked. “Because we should go and do as much as we can today!”

“Oh a million things,” Jasmine replied. “But they don't matter any more. What matters are the billions of things I did do. The dreams I managed to bring into reality and the mark I’ve left on my friends.”

“Death has made you very wise,” Yuki noted, surprised at Jasmine being so philosophical.

“Death makes you see your life for what it was,” Jasmine replied. “I left friends that loved me and a successful career in music which I love. I'd be lying if I said I didn't have regrets but as a whole I feel accomplished. I don't want to waste today chasing after my dreams and desires. I want to spend it with my friends, with you. Let's just finish work and then go out for the night. Have some fun.”

“Well after work we're going to visit your grave. Pay our respects,” Yuki replied. “But after that we can go on a date.”

“I forgot about that!” Hizaki realised, though only Jasmine heard him. “I have flowers for you back home, we'll have to go get them.”

“You guys,” Jasmine commented, clearly touched at the gesture of love from his friends.

“Even some of the staff are going. Just to pay his respects.” Yuki spoke up. “You're right, you died loved and cherished.”

“The only way to go.” Jasmine replied, just as an annoyed Kamijo pushed open the door.

“How long do you two expect to stay here and chat?” Kamijo demanded. “Your break ended ten minutes ago.”

“Sorry Kamijo.” Yuki and Jasmine spoke up in perfect harmony, with such innocent smiles that it could have calmed the anger of the devil. Frustrated Kamijo sighed and let his anger go.

“Come on, just two hours.” Kamijo ordered kindly and so rehearsal continued quickly, though Jasmine had to give Hizaki control in the end as he realised he hadn't even heard these songs before and wouldn't even know where to begin playing them.

 

Jasmine hadn't seen his grave yet and had to try and hide his reaction to seeing it for the first time. It was a solid reminder of his death and the engraving upon it almost brought him to tears. He would have cried as well, except Hizaki was always so tough in public and he didn't want to ruin that image of him. Feeling awkward he informed Hizaki he was taking a back seat and just let the guitarist do what he liked, an observer to his own memorial, nothing more.

It was probably a good thing that Hizaki was in control because his soul was crying. He'd known his friends loved him off course but not this much. It broke his heart to see Teru break down and have to be supported by Kamijo who was looking like he'd just witness the titanic sinking before his eyes. Yuki seemed calmer, though according to Hizaki he'd been worse than Teru last year, it was probably knowing Jasmine was beside him that kept him from breaking down again.

Hizaki finished the memorial, having stayed back to let Jasmine watch, repeating a long speech that he'd already planned out the week before. It was so hard to talk, as he sensed Jasmine's pain but he carried on, realising as he finished that he was actually crying. Embarrassed by his weakness he stared down at the floor not wanting anyone to comment.

“I'm going to go,” Hizaki decided after a moment of silence, as everyone stared at the grave and remembered. “Yuki, pick me up at eight OK?”

“Yeah, sure.” Yuki agreed, giving no explanation to the others about their date scheduled for that night.

 

“Why did you tell him to pick you up?” Jasmine complained as he took over from a still mourning Hizaki. “You know I love cars and would want to drive.”

“I wasn't thinking,” Hizaki replied. “Some of us were too busy grieving our friend too care about who drove!”

“Hey! Don't make me out to be some kind of uncaring bastard for not grieving over myself!” Jasmine argued right back. “Seriously Hizaki, crying in public?”

“You make it sound like I'm an emotionless shell.” Hizaki complained.

“No it's not that. Just you always seemed so tough, so confident, I’ve only seen you cry a handful of times in all the years I knew you.” Jasmine explained. “I guess I must really mean a lot to bring you to tears over my death, even with me right here beside you!”

“This day will come to an end and then what?” Hizaki asked. “I live without you again.”

“Well there's two alternatives.” Jasmine replied. “The first is I never leave you. If I stay past midnight I’ll be trapped in your body, at least until next year, the walls are only thin enough for me to cross on the anniversary of my death.”

“And the other option?” Hizaki asked, wanting to hear it before debating over this suggestion, to have Jasmine with him forever? It was tempting to say the least, though it would mean giving up his own life to do so.

“I leave you're body for a year and then find you again.” Jasmine replied. “It's difficult, you have to be dreaming and think of me within the dream, I failed last year, but perhaps we can manage it?”

“You tried last year as well?” Hizaki asked startled. “I never even noticed.”

“I've got stronger, learnt to place the clues within your dream,” Jasmine explained. “There's a good chance we'll meet again next year, if you want that.”

“I want it,” Hizaki replied firmly. “Let's make this an annual thing. Perhaps the year will go by easier knowing I get to see you at the end of it.”

“See, so no need to cry, I’ll be back. You'll get sick of me in no time!” Jasmine threatened and Hizaki laughed as he felt his mood pick up.

“I'll be begging you to stay dead, or choose someone else.” Hizaki joked.

“Off course you will.” Jasmine replied as he got into Hizaki's car and checked out his, Hizaki's, face in the mirror before remembering Hizaki had forbidden him from putting make up on and so there had been nothing to ruin by crying. “Do you even own make-up?” Jasmine suddenly spoke up.

“No,” Hizaki replied. “Or dresses before you ask. I only use those things for work.”

“Seriously? No make-up?” Jasmine complained in horror at the idea.

“No. Well I do own some concealer just in case I get a spot.” Hizaki admitted.

“Shops. Now.” Jasmine announced, knowing he would have to be quick.

 

Yuki wasn't at all surprised to be kept waiting by Jasmine and was therefore completely unconcerned to be told to 'wait a few minutes'. He helped himself to a can off beer and went to watch TV, knowing he was going to be here for at least half an hour.

Personally he'd chosen a simple outfit of tight black trousers and a deep purple shirt, accessorised to look like he'd made more of an effort than he actually had. He was a master off looking good without fuss, though he supposed all the hours he spent in the gym just to stay fit probably counted as making an effort. It was nothing like the time Jasmine could spend when he wanted to look good, not that Yuki would ever complain as he really appreciated how beautiful Jasmine was when he tried.

It was exciting thinking about what Jasmine was going to do to Hizaki, a whole new body to experiment with, he could be here all night! Slightly alarmed by this revelation Yuki wondered if he should go and hurry Jasmine up, only to hear his footsteps on the stairs.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Yuki went to greet his lost lover with a quick kiss to the cheek, seeing as this was Hizaki as well, and took a step back to stare over the guitarist with wide eyed shock. There was no doubt this was Jasmine's style with the Spanish style dress and flowers in his curled hair. Make-up tastefully but dramatically done completed the look and though he was looking at a friend, or two friends, he felt like he was on a date with a stranger.

“Do you like?” Jasmine asked. “It's harder to dress up when you're not familiar with the body you're in.”

“You look beautiful,” Yuki responded in awe. “Just so different though.”

“Hizaki lied before by the way. You're not driving.” Jasmine informed Yuki who shook his head.

“So that was Hizaki at the memorial? I thought it was strange you wanted to be picked up,” Yuki commented. “How am I meant to know who's even talking to me anyway?”

“It's been me all day, just I felt it was wrong to pay tribute to myself.” Jasmine explained and Yuki nodded understandably. “I wish you'd told me sooner!” He complained.

“I just wanted a normal day,” Jasmine explained. “Though I never planned to keep you in the dark. It was just difficult to get you alone without being obvious.”

“I suppose that's true.” Yuki admitted with a sad smile. As much as he loved having Jasmine back, today was hardly the ideal situation and in a way only reminded him of what he had lost.

 

Yuki led Jasmine onto the dance floor, praying he hadn't forgotten how to dance, he and Jasmine had taken some classes and had been quite a couple, though it had been so long and he hadn't kept them up. Well really what did it matter if they sucked? He just wanted to enjoy himself in the music after having such a lovely dinner. He'd treated Jasmine to an expensive elaborate restaurant, bemused by amount of high calorie food Jasmine consumed on the basis 'this isn't my body, it doesn't matter.' He could just hear Hizaki's complaints to that statement in his head as if the guitarist was screaming so loudly at Jasmine they had some sort of psychic connection. They didn't, it was just his imagination, but it amused him anyway.

It seemed dancing was an unforgeable art, as after a few mistakes he was leading Jasmine around the dance floor as easily as he had been able to do a few years before. He could tell the difference in the way Hizaki's body moved, even under Jasmine's influence and was surprised that it was so obvious. He must have been a better dancer than he had thought, to be able to notice as the dance steps were all performed as perfectly as Jasmine had ever been able too.

Dance after dance Yuki led Jasmine through, ignoring the stares and comments. So many foolish men thought they were a real heterosexual couple that he wanted to laugh at their foolishness.

A slow song started to play and Yuki easily pulled Jasmine to him, so they could quietly sway close together. He was tired now and so kind of relieved for an excuse to just hold the other to him. His heart raced in his chest and he could feel Jasmine breathing hard against him, clearly reaching the last of his stamina as well.

“Take me home,” Jasmine whispered into Yuki's ear, as his hand moved between them brushing over Yuki's crotch to make it clear what he expected.

“Jasmine I can't. This is Hizaki's body.” Yuki objected.

“Hizaki wants you too.” Jasmine informed him and not wanting to doubt this Yuki accepted the statement at face value.

“Seriously? Hizaki wants me?” Yuki asked.

“Oh yes.” Jasmine replied.

“I'll take you home then, my place?” Yuki asked and Jasmine nodded with a smile, pleased Yuki had drunk enough to agree to this.

 

“Jasmine what the hell?” Hizaki complained. “We never said you could use my body for sex!”

“But how can you reject Yuki?” Jasmine complained. “He's gorgeous and such a perfect gentleman. You're telling me you'd really turn him down, if you got the chance?”

“I don't know, but it's not the point. You lied.” Hizaki informed Jasmine annoyed. “You planned this all day didn't you?”

“Yes,” Jasmine replied. “But come on, I let you have a date first. You enjoy his company and now you can have uncomplicated sex.”

“But Jasmine!” Hizaki complained.

“Look, you've already sucked him off. You might as well let me go all the way with him.” Jasmine informed Hizaki, who groaned in annoyance.

“You owe me big time,” Hizaki informed Jasmine. “And make sure he uses protection.”

“You're the best friend ever!” Jasmine declared happily.

“It's agree or get raped.” Hizaki muttered, though he doubted Jasmine would really go that far if he had protested hard enough.

 

“I've got all your toys,” Yuki informed Jasmine as they headed up the stairs, both eager to do this. “I smuggled them out the first chance I got, I thought it best not to let anyone find them.”

“It wouldn't have mattered anyway. You're secrets come out when you die,” Jasmine explained. “You loose your privacy, though I appreciate how much you care.”

“Enough talk,” Yuki announced. “Bedroom, now.”

“Hurry up then!” Jasmine ordered, overtaking Yuki and reaching the room first, quickly taking note of the small alterations before he turned and began to kiss Yuki with all the passion he had been withholding all day. His passion was answered easily and he found himself been pulled closer to Yuki, their bodies pressing into each other, as their hands desperately roamed over each other wanting to feel everything.

Grabbing hold of the zip on Jasmine's dress, Yuki yanked it down and moved just far enough away to let the material fall away from his lover exposing everything that wasn't hidden beneath simple white underwear. Even that looked feminine and Yuki was almost certain it had been made for a woman, though Hizaki filled it so nicely that it just looked right on his body.

“You know what I want right?” Jasmine asked and Yuki nodded, though he looked uncertain.

“But it's Hizaki's...” He began.

“Then be gentle. But not too gentle.” Jasmine suggested and nodding Yuki headed across the room to fetch the things he needed as Jasmine bent his body over the bed.

“Jasmine...” Hizaki warned. “What is he doing?”

“Relax!” Jasmine ordered. “He's going to be gentle.”

“He better be, I'm not used to been on bottom.” Hizaki informed Jasmine, who smirked as he realised Hizaki had no idea what was coming.

Yuki soon returned, gently removing the underwear before he began to rub his hands over Hizaki's exposed buttocks in some kind off massage. It was a nice sensation and Jasmine moaned quietly, not at all startled at the sudden pain as Yuki's hand connected harshly against the skin.

“Did you like that? Did you like the pain?” Yuki asked.

“Yes! Again!” Jasmine cried out and Yuki hit him for a second time, the sound of flesh connecting flesh filling the room.

“Oh god Jasmine! I agreed to sex, not been spanked!” Hizaki complained, more than aware off just how turned on Jasmine You was by this. It was a startling revelation to find out your friends sexual kinks but he supposed it could be worse.

“But...” Jasmine tried to explain before been spanked again. “It turns me on so much.”

“I've noticed.” Hizaki remarked, unable to stop himself being carried away by Jasmine's lust. His body was still effecting his thoughts and all he could feel was just how horny this was making him, though surely that came from Jasmine himself?

Yuki spanked Jasmine a few more times before picking up the riding crop from the floor. It was black and designed to be used on a horse, with a flattened end to spread the pain a little. Has this been Jasmine's body he would have gone all out but knowing it would be Hizaki he had to deal with in the morning, he held back his strength when hitting Jasmine with the crop. The bassist just seemed to love any pain on his ass, and only his ass as experiments have shown. For this reason Yuki was more than willing to do this for him. There was just something really erotic about watching your lover in such a vulnerable position, gasping with pain before begging for more.

“Don't stop!” Jasmine complained and the riding crop hit him twice more before Yuki dropped it. Hizaki's ass was becoming red now and he very much doubted the guitarist would get the same enjoyment from this as Jasmine was.

Instead of hurting Jasmine, Yuki dropped to his knees and gently pried apart Jasmine's butt cheeks before sliding his tongue between them, teasing Jasmine until his tongue found the entrance and began to tease it.

Jasmine moaned as Yuki's tongue pushed against his entrance and waited impatiently for it to slide in. Yuki always teased him so horribly but he must be desperate today as his teasing only lasted a few seconds. It felt different in Hizaki's body, which was tighter and more sensitive than his had been, factors that made this so much better and solidified Hizaki's claim that he usually went on top. He hadn't lied about that, though Jasmine had never doubted him. Hizaki could be really masculine when he wanted to be and clearly sex was one of the times when he liked to show it.

Yuki's quickly unzipped his trousers and wrapped his hand around his erection, as he rubbed it hard and fast. He was just too horny for games but felt like he would be letting Jasmine down if he didn't play them. Still hadn't he played with him enough? Deciding that he had, he grabbed the lube and coated his fingers sliding two where his tongue had been.

“Oh god!” Jasmine gasped in pain, though Yuki had always treated his own body like this. “You're seriously going to have to be gentle with me tonight!”

“That bad?” Yuki worried, stroking Jasmine's shoulder as he waited for the other to adjust to the intrusion.

“It'll pass,” Jasmine replied. “Let's see... Hizaki says a little to the left and.... that's it!” He finished, clutching to the sheets as Yuki's fingers brushed against the guitarist's prostrate. This was intense and his body trembled in excitement as Yuki slowly prepared him, wanting nothing more than to scream at Yuki to take him straight away.

Yuki prepared Hizaki as well as he could before stripping off his clothes, replacing them with a condom and lube. He was a little nervous about going this far, with what was essentially Hizaki but he couldn't resist the blond's beauty. Not when Jasmine was begging him to continue. Horny and desperate Yuki slid his length inside and was surrounded by a tight heat.

Jasmine gasped in pain, though it was good pain, and clutched onto the sheets as he waited for Yuki to move inside him. It was actually beyond exciting to be having sex in someone else’s body and he could tell Hizaki was loving it. He'd been quiet during the spanking but now Jasmine could feel the guitarists own excitement meeting with his own, as if his emotions and Hizaki's had become one. Not surprisingly the pleasure he received when Yuki began to move gently inside him was double what he had expected. He moaned uncontrollably in pleasure as his lover slid deeper and deeper inside him with every thrust.

Jasmine adjusted his body slightly, giving Yuki room to slide his hand beneath him and sure enough the drummer knew exactly what was wanted. Long talented fingers wrapped around his erection, still slightly wet from lube. Jasmine had never been so aroused in his life and from the way Hizaki was moaning silently he suspected it was the same for him.

It was hard to hold off ejaculation with such pleasure but Jasmine managed it until his eyes fell on the clock which read 11:57. No! It was too soon for him to go but he only had the matter off minutes left.

“Jasmine, you need to go.” Hizaki warned.

“A few more minutes,” Jasmine got out watching the clock tick over to 11:58. “Or one.”

“Cum!” Hizaki ordered and Jasmine let go his control. He no longer cared about holding on, he wanted to orgasm just once today and now he'd achieved his goal with more enjoyment than he had ever felt possible.

“I love you Hizaki,” Jasmine commented, as Yuki still pounded into there body. “Tell Yuki I love him too, tell him... think of something sweet and say it's from me.”

“Jasmine,” Hizaki whispered but the bassist had already gone. Tears falling down his face Hizaki curled up and let Yuki finish what he had started, it wasn't fair to the drummer to order him to pull out now.

Yuki had no idea what had happened and was too consumed by lust to stop. Pleasure was engulfing him now and picking up speed he raced towards his own orgasm, desperate to cum. It had been a few weeks since he'd been with a man and it was so nice not to be using his own hand for once. Perhaps that had been why he had so easily accepted Jasmine's advances and let himself be seduced straight to the bedroom?

It didn't matter, he was coming now and with a final moan he felt the condom fill around him as his body stilled. The second he finished Hizaki pulled away from him and curled up on the bed shaking slightly and Yuki simply assumed it was thanks to the pleasure he'd just received. It wasn't until he had removed the condom that he realised what was going on.

“Jasmine, are you crying?” Yuki asked, resting a sympathetic hand on his lover;s shoulder.

“He's gone,” Hizaki whispered. “Before, just after he came.”

“Oh,” Yuki replied still stroking Hizaki's shoulder before his eyes widened in horror. “Hizaki, I haven't just raped you, have I?”

“No,” Hizaki replied. “I let you finish and before... I didn't want to say no to Jasmine. It's not like sex with a man is something I never do.”

“That's good at least.” Yuki agreed, as he felt the hole in his life where Jasmine should be return. “I'm kind of jealous you know, you got him all day.”

“I did,” Hizaki replied. “He's going to try and come back next year as well. If I manage to dream of him again.”

“Seriously? He's coming back?” Yuki asked, excited at the idea.

“Yeah. Every year, on the anniversary of his death.” Hizaki replied firmly. “I'll make sure he manages to connect with me.”

“Why you though? Why not just come to me? I was his lover!” Yuki exclaimed, more than a little bit jealous.

“Idiot. How was he meant to sleep with you, if he was you?” Hizaki scolded. “And for the record, my ass hurts like hell! Seriously! What was he thinking?”

“I was gentle though,” Yuki commented. “You have no idea what we could get up too.”

“I don't want to know.” Hizaki replied firmly. “Seriously, I’ve seen more of your sex life than I ever wanted to!”

“Can I be forward and say that you have the most amazing body?” Yuki asked. “I don't mind seeing more of it!”

“So that's how it is?” Hizaki asked, shaking his head. “Perhaps, if you behave really well, I might just let you see me aroused again. It might be nice to have you bent over my bed sometime. Return the favour.”

“I wonder what Jasmine would think of that.” Yuki wondered but Hizaki didn't have to think about it, it was exactly what Jasmine had wanted. Perhaps his real purpose of the day had been to get the two off them to hook up as a couple? If that had been his last wish, then Hizaki would try and grant it. Jasmine was right, Yuki really was a gentleman.

 


End file.
